1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to LED (light-emitting diode) lighting devices and more particularly to an LED lamp with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are widely employed in many applications. For example, there are large LED displays, LED destination displays, information signs, etc. available. A typical LED display comprises a housing, a PCB (printed circuit board) in the housing, one or more LEDs in the housing and electrically connected to the PCB, and a transparent cover secured to the housing. Waterproof adhesive is further applied to joining portion of the housing and the cover if the LED displays are for outdoor applications.
However, a number of drawbacks have found in the typical LED displays. For example, its thickness is no less than 230 mm. The thickness is excessive from some point of view. Alternatively, a portion of the housing can be replaced with brackets for decreasing thickness. However, it is not waterproof and its assembly and disassembly are not convenient. Also, it is visually unattractive. This type of LED displays is sold at low price as cheap products. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.